Crónicas Oscuras (Diario de un Tremere)
by mnkey.jake
Summary: Esta historia esta enteramente basada en las crónicas de Mundo de Tinieblas que he pasado junto con varios amigos a los cuales hoy día aprecio bastante. Todo es contado desde la perspectiva de mi personaje, Un neonato Tremere buscando cumplir sus objetivos en la nueva no vida que a obtenido.


Hay momentos en los que me pregunto ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ¿En qué momento me volví parte de un grupo tan extraño, pero tan bueno a la vez? La respuesta viene a mí tan claramente como si la estuviese viviendo en el momento. Estaba en mi natal Finlandia, estudiando un poco sobre la historia de mi clan y sus habilidades. Poco a poco me familiarizaba más con esta nueva "no vida" que me vi obligado a llevar, a mi parecer, tenía que aprender a sacarle todo beneficio posible, y mientras cavilaba en este objetivo, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, -La llamada de algún contacto- pensé para mí. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz familiar, con un acento entremezclado de anglo e hispanohablante.

–Ylh- casi gritaba a través del aparato –Necesito ayuda- casi no podía comprender lo que decía, así que intente tranquilizar a ese humano que pensaba que yo podía ayudarle

–Dime Emilio, porque no te tranquilizas y me dices que pasa-

Escuche a Emilio tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de continuar, y minutos después, continuo.

-Ylh, necesito ayuda… Mi familia, han enviado a mi sobrino a cruzar la frontera, pagamos a alguien pero…- Su voz se cortó un poco antes de continuar –El nunca llego al otro lado de la maldita frontera, ningún niño del grupo llego, necesito recuperar a mi sobrino… sabes que te pagare bien-

Era cierto, el siempre pagaba bien, me debía un par de favores y yo podía solicitar lo que necesitara

–Dame unos minutos- le dije –Es necesario que informe mi ausencia a mis superiores, pero claro, te buscare tan pronto este ahí-

Salí de mi habitación mientras comunicaba de mi ausencia por un trabajo a mi primogen y solicitaba que alguien me enviara a la capilla más cercana a la localización de Emilio, otra de las grandes ventajas Tremere, no tienes que gastar mucho dinero en viajes, solo pedir ayuda y antes de partir, me despedí de Kayla, desde que fui abrazado, ella ha sido una parte muy importante de mi no vida, no solo me ha enseñado más del clan que muchos otros, si no que me ha tranquilizado y apoyado cada que la rabia contra mi Sire se enciende… Lo cual es común, ya que a los ancianos no les importo que él me creara y se largara sin más.

Le encontré en la biblioteca, algo que no era raro, ya que sus conocimientos sobre la taumaturgia y los senderos de la misma era algo que no había obtenido de manera gratuita. Lamentaba interrumpirla siempre que estaba sumida en alguna nueva investigación, pero esta vez, ella ya estaba esperando, con esa mirada inquisitiva, aquella que solo se reservaba para cuando yo decidía salir de la catedral a alguna misión.

-¿A dónde te vas esta vez?- Su voz era seria, y un poco fría, aun no me acostumbraba mucho a su enojo en mi contra.

-Houston- conteste rápidamente – Un contacto me ha "contratado" para brindarle ayuda buscando a un familiar, no saben realmente que soy un vampiro, así que no hay mucho problema, y sus pagos siempre son considerablemente buenos-

Detestaba que se molestara conmigo, pero al ser un neonato, era mi deber ayudar y generar lo más posible para el clan, si quería ganar una posición y estatus elevados, como ella, que ya era respetada.

-Ya veo- contesto nuevamente –¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar lejos? O es que no piensas volver esta vez…- Siempre las mismas preguntas, siempre la misma carga emocional dirigida contra mí, si en algún momento se preguntaron cuáles eran las desventajas de la conexión mental Tremere, solo traten de imaginar que el ser al que le han jurado una devoción eterna les envía toda su preocupación, dolor, resentimiento y enojo de un solo golpe.

-No sé cuánto tiempo tardare, pero suena como algo bastante simple el encontrar a un humano…- O eso pensaba en esos momentos –Y tú, mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo estar lejos por tanto tiempo.

Ella sonrió un poco, si, mejor que nadie ella sabía que no podía estar lejos, no de esta catedral, si no lejos de ella.

-Muy bien- me dijo sonriendo- solo no tardes mucho, y no olvides escribir, que no tolerare que me dejes sin saber de ti por mucho tiempo- me miro seria por un segundo y luego sonrió. ¿Cómo podría yo negarme a sus peticiones?

-Jamás he dejado de escribirte- Conteste ofendido, ella solo se limitó a sonreír y a tomar mi mano, así que suavemente levante la suya y la bese, una de las pocas muestras de afecto que tenía permitida, así que me despedí nuevamente y me encamine a donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual para enviarme a mi destino. Así pues, me puse en camino a Houston, y en solo unos minutos cruce la distancia que separaba Finlandia de América, una vez en Houston, me dirigí a casa de Emilio, en la cual pude sentir una presencia mental, al parecer, Emilio había contactado con otro miembro de mi clan, un Tremere de nombre Risk, que ya se hallaba en el hogar de Emilio y consideraba la propuesta del mismo. Al llegar ahí, me prepara para engañar a quien fuera que estuviera con Emilio, a mentir para ocultar lo anormalmente largos que son mis colmillos o cualquier otra artimaña para poder mantener la mascarada en su estado normal, para mi fortuna, cuando Emilio abrió la puerta y logre ver a sus invitados, a parte de Risk, logre notar que los demás también eran cainitas, no sabía nada de ello, así que de manera inmediata me comunique mentalmente con Risk, el cual, a honor del clan, tuvo a bien comentarme lo siguiente:

La chica hermosa que estaba al centro del cuarto era una Toreador de nombre Robin, el hombre de aspecto descuidado y actitud agresiva, un Gangrel de nombre Fausto (su clan pude adivinarlo sin siquiera preguntar) a todos se nos convocó por el mismo problema, al parecer, sus familiares habían pagado a un "pollero" (alguien que permite a las personas cruzar la frontera de forma bastante ilegal) para hacer que el pequeño sobrino de Emilio llegara con él. Al parecer no era la primera vez que tenían este tipo de tratos (y viniendo de Emilio, no me sorprendía) pero esta fue la única vez que el trato no se concretó y que el traficante en cuestión dejo de presentarse.

Se nos dijo que esta persona, de nombre Neicy, era el encargado de este tipo de tratos y que después de esto, dejo de frecuentar los lugares que prefería. Generalmente se presentaba a un bar cercano a la carretera, de nombre "El Perro Negro" Emilio nos proporcionó fotografías de su sobrino y de Neicy para comenzar nuestra labor, prometiéndonos la recompensa que deseáramos. Al parecer, Emilio nos reunió a todos (incluyendo a otro miembro importante para esta misión) por que parecía que alguien poderoso estaba protegiendo a Neicy, ya que al parecer, una banda de motociclistas con mala fama llamada "Las Serpientes" (casi igual de ponzoñosos que los hijos de Seth) también estaba tras él, pero al parecer, días después de iniciar su búsqueda, todos aparecieron muertos, desgarrados y desmembrados de maneras brutales. Algo no estaba bien con la manera en la que se cargaron a esos matones, por ello, nuestro anfitrión decidió contactarnos, ya que, aunque no sabía realmente que éramos, se daba una idea al menos de que nuestro grado de peligro era muy diferente.

-Está bien Emilio, te ayudare con esto, pero ya me debes bastante- Le dije sin titubear, cada uno expuso su precio inicial, dejándole claro que esto cambiaria dependiendo del riesgo, el no dudo en asegurar que el pago no importaba, siempre y cuando recuperáramos al infante.

Me despedí de Emilio, no era necesario que me quedara más tiempo, y debía reportar mi presencia al príncipe de la ciudad, ya me había comportado como todo un idiota al no hacerlo de primera mano. De pronto, la voz de Risk sonó en mi mente

-Que es lo que harás ahora... ¿Ylhäinen cierto?- Ah, aprecio tanto el don de la mente

-Ylh está bien- respondí -Pues, he de presentarme ante el príncipe, ya que aún no lo he hecho, y no quiero ganarme su desprecio por un descuido propio- y era cierto, en nuestra sociedad, el no aparentar que sigues las reglas es generalmente fatal...

Que podía decir, hay muchas costumbres de la camarilla que son mero protocolo, algunas aun no tienen mucho sentido para mí, pero como bien me lo hicieron ver los ancianos del círculo, tenemos que seguir las tradiciones, para pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, ya que debemos acrecentar el poder del clan sin levantar sospechas.

-Creo que iré contigo- Dijo rápidamente Risk – Aun soy algo joven y no conozco todas las costumbres necesarias, o las reglas, y parece que Robin y Fausto vendrán de igual manera- No me molestaba, si estábamos tras el mismo objetivo, era mejor que trabajáramos bien juntos.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema con eso- conteste –Esperare aquí entonces, así nos podemos ir todos, acabo de pedir un automóvil para que nos lleve a la dirección del principado. Espero no les moleste viajar así-

Minutos después, los cuatro viajábamos en un automóvil conducido por un humano, escuchando música cualquiera sin prestar mucha atención al panorama o a tratar de hacer conversación con alguno de los demás. Así fue como llegamos al Elisium, la gran casa de la ópera del lugar, un edificio exquisitamente adornado, lo suficiente como para hacerme voltear con algo de preocupación por la toreador de nuestro grupo, la cual parecía estar usando su fuerza de voluntad para no quedar en trance al escuchar la música y ver las obras de arte con las cuales contaba el lugar. Aun no me acostumbro al extraño defecto Toreador… Nunca se me ha hecho lógico, mucho menos funcional el hecho de que alguien se quede paralizado, es tan estúpido, tan ineficiente… Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, Nos recibió una chica, la asistente personal del príncipe Waller, no se nos dijo nada más, y el Principe solo tuvo a bien despedirnos con un movimiento de mano mientras él se limitaba a contemplar la ópera en ese momento. Recuerdo preguntarme si esta ciudad era gobernada por un Toreador y lo extrañamente divertido que ese pensamiento me pareció en el momento.

Al salir del Elisium, nos dirigimos directamente a "El Perro Negro" el bar que frecuentaba Neicy, consideramos que sería nuestra mejor fuente de información. Al llegar ahí, cada quien tomo un curso de acción diferente, Fausto comenzó a llamar a algunas ratas para pedirles información, así como usarlas para espionaje, esta habilidad Gangrel siempre me ha parecido fascinante, el poder comunicarte con los animales y utilizarlos para funciones específicas es bastante útil, pero no esperamos a que sus pequeños sirvientes hicieran su trabajo, Robin se dirigió rápidamente al interior del recinto, y yo considere nuestras opciones con Risk.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto rápidamente –No podemos cargar directamente sin un plan-

Él tenía toda la razón, haciendo gala de una mente Tremere, el sugería planear antes de atacar o de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero lamentablemente no estábamos jugando al ajedrez en este momento, y el tiempo para nosotros siempre es limitado, así que…

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos gastar mucho tiempo creando un plan en el cual no podremos confiar enteramente- conteste -Entrare a ese lugar para asegurarme de sus defensas, mientras tu evalúas la situación aquí afuera, busca una ruta de escape viable y si hay necesidad, infórmame si hay peligro inminente.-

Risk decidió concordar con mi plan y se aseguró de encontrar un lugar seguro fuera del bar, al tiempo que yo entraba al recinto… No era un "mal lugar" del todo, solo lo común. Alcohol, mujerzuelas y un espeso humo de tabaco barato. A lo lejos logre distinguir a Robin, quien engañaba al hombre de la barra pidiéndole una copa y engatusándole, no era de sorprender que varios en el lugar la miraran, era una Toreador al final de las cuentas, eso era una de sus mejores armas. Por mi parte, trate de llenar mi mente con la arquitectura secreta del bar, las paredes, los pequeños pasillos, y, eso era lo que necesitaba, un pequeño pasillo con escaleras se mostraba al fondo, vigilada por un humano con pinta de matón y muy mala cara, así que decidí acercarme… Sí, solo para ser detenido por el guardia.

-Invitación- su voz era áspera –Nadie pasa sin invitación-

-Necesito pasar- afirme –Se dice que la diversión abajo es aún mayor-

El solo sonrió ariscamente mientras continuaba impidiéndome el paso –Solo el patrón le puede dar acceso, si él no lo permite, pues…- Sonrió nuevamente y apretó sus puños –Usted entiende ¿no?- valla manera de cerrar el paso.

-En ese caso- continúe -¿Dónde puedo localizar al patrón, para pedir paso libre a la sala de juegos?- Estaba más que determinado a conocer al líder de este lugar. El guardia señalo en una dirección específica y me mostro a un hombre bastante alto, de color y de apariencia intimidante, así que agradecí y me puse en marcha, no me iba a mostrar reacio solo por la apariencia de este jefe, si alguna ves vieran a algunos de los ancianos del clan… bueno, digamos que este hombre no me intimidaba tanto. Así que tome una botella de licor, la presente frente a él en su mesa, y tome asiento frente a él.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- Su profunda voz retumbo en mis oídos, con una autoridad que no me agradaba sentir a menos que fuera un anciano de mi clan.

-Ofrecerle un trago, y hacer una petición formal, si es posible- podía sentir que él no era ningún mortal bobo –Me informaron algunos… camaradas, que su radiante recinto contaba con diversión apropiada en el piso de abajo- Trate de sonar lo más seguro posible, sin titubear.

-Ya veo- musito en respuesta –No sé qué clase de amigos tenga usted caballero, pero al parecer saben bastante de entretenimiento- sonrió un poco –Lamento declinar su copa, pero no bebo, aunque agradezco el gesto- rápidamente garabateo algo en un papel que termino ofreciéndome –Presente eso a "Chiquito" es el guardia de la entrada, estoy seguro de que no se decepcionara, menos, si gusta usted de las apuestas fuertes.-

Sonreí –Parece una muy buena oportunidad para incrementar un poco mis ganancias, imagino estará usted presente…- un tono interrogante al final, pretendiendo obtener su nombre.

-Cody- dijo sin abandonar la postura –Claro que estaré presente, no se preocupe- Y dejo el mismo tipo de interrogante al final de su oración.

-Ylhäinen… Aunque Ylh está bien- tome la nota sin prisa –Muchas gracias Cody, estoy ansioso de ver que tan "divertido" es este espectáculo que tienes preparado.-

Así que me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta y le entregue a "Chiquito" la nota que Cody me había proporcionado, y mientras él estaba por proporcionarme acceso, mentalmente le informaba a Risk del progreso de la misión, aparentemente, Robin se había integrado conmigo, ya que "Chiquito" trato de detenerla en la entrada antes de dejarme pasar.

-Viene conmigo- comente rápidamente, no era conveniente que nos quedáramos fuera, estando tan cerca de esta pequeña victoria. "Chiquito" nos guio a ambos al sótano, un área bastante amplia, en cuyo centro, se encontraba un cuadrilátero con una jaula que lo cerraba de los espectadores, mientras admirábamos el escenario, una chica nos otorgó un par de paletas muy parecidas a las que se usan en las subastas, así que antes de que se retirara, hable con "Chiquito" para darme una idea de lo que lógicamente ocurría en esta parte del negocio.

La diversión en el sótano no era cosa del otro mundo de momento, peleas clan destinas y apuestas, algo regular dentro del mundo nocturno. Las peleas no eran cosa del otro mundo, o por lo menos no hasta que empezó la pelea previa al evento estelar, de un momento al otro, la jaula cambio por una de un material más resistente, y por lo que lograba ver, la audiencia se animaba más.

Tome la iniciativa y me acerque a una de las chicas que tomaba las apuestas –Disculpa, ¿Cuál es la siguiente pelea?-mi genuino interés solo despertó su curiosidad, pero respondió de todas maneras.

-La siguiente pelea es la del campeón de la casa- contesto con su voz alta y algo chillante –Por eso el público esta emocionado, pero muchos dicen que el retador de esta noche tiene muchas posibilidades.- Sonrió a la vez que señalaba a un enorme hombre con el torso desnudo, el retador de la noche, parecía tener bastante experiencia peleando y ahora veía por qué las apuestas luchaban por inclinarse a su favor. Sin importar eso, rápidamente le pregunte a la chica quien era el favorito a lo que contesto con esa irritante voz –El campeón, por supuesto, jamás ha perdido un solo encuentro, y dicen que solo le teme al dueño del bar en una pelea-

-Ya veo- conteste sin muchas ganas –En ese caso, deseo apostar 100 mil dólares al campeón- Ella sonrió nuevamente y cambio el color de mi indicador a azul, después de lo cual me pidió hacer la transacción vía electrónica –Espero no arrepentirme de esto- le dije divertido, ella solo sonrió y me aseguro que mi dinero solo se incrementaría si continuaba confiando en el campeón. Me dedique unos minutos a buscar al campeón, cuando di con Fausto, el Gangrel había entrado después de que sus ratas le habían informado que no existía un peligro inminente, y había trabado amistad con "Chiquito" el cual, sorprendentemente era el campeón de la arena en este bar.

-"Chiquito" me ha asegurado que su pelea es solo un entretenimiento cualquiera, que lo mejor esta después de que el termine- dijo Fausto confiando plenamente en la victoria de su nuevo amigo.

Cuando inicio la pelea, todo parecía regular, una pelea a golpes con dos hombres regulares, uno que debería utilizar más habilidad que fuerza bruta para lograrlo, y mientras el contrincante de "Chiquito" lanzaba golpes esto otro solo esquivaba sin dificultad, la normalidad de la pelea me resultaba extraña, ya que los espectadores estaban muy emocionados, en ese momento, "Chiquito" lanzo un golpe a su oponente, el cual esquivo fácilmente, lamentablemente para su oponente, el campeón de la arena no era normal y me di cuenta de ello en ese preciso momento, el golpe fallido aterrizo directamente sobre una de las barras metálicas de la jaula, quizá por la adrenalina y la emoción los demás espectadores no lo notaron, pero un fuerte sonido siguió a ese golpe, y al utilizar el poder de mis sentidos aumentados logre ver que la barreta metálica se había doblado severamente por ese golpe, eso era una mejor explicación de el por qué él era el campeón invicto de esta arena, su fuerza potenciada por la sangre era su arma secreta… De pronto, un tremendo golpe del campeón aterrizo en el abdomen de su oponente, y ese fue su fin, con la tremenda fuerza del ghoul, ningún humano normal tiene oportunidad… Al caer su enemigo, "Chiquito" le propino una lluvia de golpes, y así logro dejarlo en la lona y coronarse nuevamente, mi dinero creció exponencialmente, de eso no había duda.

Una vez terminada su pelea, varios de los espectadores salieron y solo nos quedamos unos pocos, después de recuperar su camisa, "Chiquito" empezó a recorrer el lugar, y ordeno a unos guardias que fueran por la siguiente pelea, una vez que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, se podían escuchar gruñidos y cadenas, no se escuchaba gran forcejeo. Al poco tiempo, los guardias regresaron cada uno con un hombre de estatura media, y aunque musculosos, se veían sometidos por sus cuidadores, los arrastraron, uno a cada lado de la arena, los introdujeron a la misma y aseguraron bien las cerraduras, de pronto vimos aparecer a Cody presentando el último evento de la noche, la gran pelea final.

A su señal, ambos guardias soltaron las cadenas de los contrincantes, los cuales al mirarse comenzaron a emitir desprecio por el otro, el odio que se profesaban con la mirada y las expresiones corporales era casi palpable, y de pronto, para sorpresa mía, ambos contrincantes soltaron un rugido bestial, una amenaza desgarradora que no auguraba fortuna para el oponente y tan rápido sonó este grito de batalla, las ropas de ambos se empezaron a desgarrar, sus huesos sonaban desde sus interiores, cambiando, haciéndose más poderosos a cada segundo, las ropas caían a girones y de los hombres que las ocupaban ya no quedaba nada, en su lugar había dos enormes lupinos, rabiando, mirando a su oponente y calculando el momento perfecto para abalanzársele.

Risk, que observaba todo vía mental gracias a nuestra conexión, quedo paralizado al ver esto, el estrés de ver a los lupinos cambiar de forma tan rápido a su forma de crinos lo dejo con los pies plantados a la tierra, mientras yo veía a ambos contrincantes. Uno de los crinos era completamente negro, su pelaje se encrespaba solo de ver al otro, cuyo pelaje castaño estaba mostrando la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

Rápidamente me acerque a "Chiquito", necesitaba más información sobre los contrincantes.

-¿Alguna recomendación?- le mire intrigado, al igual que el a mí, parecía sorprendido de que los nuevos apostadores no sintiéramos tanto miedo por los crinos.

-Pues- contesto con su voz áspera –Dicen que el negro es el mejor. ¿Piensas apostar por el?- Me miro divertido.

-Claro, las ganancias que acabo de obtener, lo apostare todo por el negro- dije seguro, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan buena era mi decisión.

La pelea de "Chiquito" había sido letal para su contrincante, pero esta pelea no tenía comparación… don licántropos en su forma más poderosa, golpeándose, tratando de desgarrar al otro, embistiendo de manera brutal. Nunca antes había visto una pelea como esa, toda la bestialidad de un cambia formas atacando a un igual, y por lo que sabía por libros y relatos de algunos antiguos, los lupinos no eran si quiera los más poderosos cambia formas en el mundo. Pero ver esto de primera mano, escuchar la potencia que tenían sus golpes, ninguno de ellos se detenía, los brutales ataques continuaron por lo menos 40 minutos, lo cual pareció una eternidad. La batalla termino con el lobo negro arrancando la tráquea del otro con sus mandíbulas.

No puedo mentir en esto, controlar la necesidad de beber la sangre de esa bestia fue una tarea titánica, ver el líquido carmesí brotando, tibio, potente, a sabiendas del poder que podría proporcionar a un alto precio. Afortunadamente, "Chiquito" apareció para distraerme un poco entregándome las ganancias de la noche, gracias a esto, Fausto aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer algunas preguntas a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Siempre tienen este tipo de peleas?- pregunto Fausto –Parece muy entretenido, y una muy buena inversión- Al parecer él también había ganado bastante capital en las peleas.

-Sí, casi siempre tenemos el mismo tipo de… Entretenimiento, si fue de su agrado, esperamos tenerlos aquí más seguido- Contesto nuestro anfitrión, estrechando la mano de Fausto sin dudarlo.

-Sabes, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas- dijo rápidamente Fausto, sin soltar el agarre de "Chiquito" – Necesitamos saber si sabes algo acerca alguien llamado Neicy…- Antes de terminar cualquier frase, "Chiquito" lo interrumpió levantando la mano en señal de pausa, encendió un cigarrillo y después de una larga calada, comenzó a hablar.

-Si yo fuera ustedes- Fumo de nuevo – Dejaría de buscar a ese perro maldito, o la pueden pasar muy mal- Dejo de hablar por unos segundos, y al ver la resolución en nosotros de seguir con la búsqueda, movió un poco la cabeza y continuo –No ha aparecido en el bar desde hace un par de semanas, pero si aparecieron "las Serpientes", una banda de matones en motocicleta que generalmente busca problemas aquí- Soltó una carcajada y calo su cigarrillo de nuevo –Después de un par de intentos entendieron que la mejor opción era no meterse con nosotros- apretó los puños dando a entender la solución que dieron el y su jefe –Lo que sabemos de ellos, es que tuvieron un problema con él, y después de buscarlo en su vecindario, aparecieron todos muertos, asesinados y mutilados de manera brutal- Termino su cigarrillo y lo apago contra la suela de sus botas, para después garabatear una dirección en una servilleta y entregársela a Fausto –No sabemos quién o qué lo está protegiendo, pero seguro que no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera.- Rápidamente nos despidió, y fue a hablar con Cody, lo cual no supimos como tomar, pero el tiempo nos apremió a buscar la dirección que Fausto había obtenido.

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos en auto, logramos dar con la dirección, de la cual se veía salir a un Hombre bien parecido, lamentablemente después de eso empezamos a tener contratiempos… Un automóvil un poco sospechoso comenzó a tomarnos fotografías y se detuvo a unos pasos de nosotros, son dudarlo me acerque al auto y al hacerlo, un hombre bajo de el de manera agresiva y apuntándome con un arma y ordenándome que levantara las manos y me diera vuelta. Analizando la situación, mire a Fausto, el cual ya había alistado sus garras y cuya habilidad ocular ya se mostraba, al parecer él estaba dispuesto a salir de esta situación de una u otra manera, así que sin pensar en otra cosa, decidí usar mi magia de sangre para apoyar a Fausto, rápidamente invoque la sangre del atacante, con el poder de la taumaturgia logre sacar suficiente sangre de su cuerpo como para que se doblara un poco, y así lograr crear una oportunidad mayor para Fausto, el cual, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre él y de un solo tajo le arranco ambas manos.

Mientras el humano gritaba de dolor, decidí lamer sus heridas para que estas se cerraran y no perdiera más sangre, una vez que esto se llevó a cabo, comenzamos a interrogarlo, lamentablemente no obtuvimos mucho antes de que se desmallara, solo el hecho de que era policía, que investigaba el caso de Neicy y que al parecer ya se encontraban refuerzos en camino, a lo cual tuvimos que retirarnos, afortunadamente, antes de caer en la inconciencia, nos proporcionó la dirección de lo que parecía ser el único miembro vivo de "las serpientes", así que prontamente nos dirigimos a hacerle una amigable visita, afortunadamente no era muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Tan pronto llegamos al barrio que se nos había indicado, procedimos a buscar el domicilio del hombre en cuestión, realmente no fue un gran reto encontrarlo, lamentablemente al entrar nos dimos cuenta que el hombre estaba realmente perturbado, no, no hicimos ningún diagnostico psicológico o algún examen, ya que cuando entramos al domicilio, trato de cargarnos a tiros… No fue la reacción que esperábamos, pero por lo menos denotaba que sabía que le había pasado a su grupo de inútiles. No nos tomó mucho someterlo, cuatro cainitas contra un humano no es una batalla que digamos justa… Así que, después de una rápida dominación por parte de Robín, estábamos en camino a una bodega localizada en medio de la nada, cerca de una carretera en el desierto rumbo a la frontera.

Una vez en el lugar, decidimos dividirnos, Robin se había quedado en el auto a una distancia prudente, para un posible escape de emergencia, Risk se quedó cerca de ella, ya que nuestro vinculo mental era muy útil para una situación de escape, si lo ponen en perspectiva, un grito mental es más conveniente que un grito real.

Así que ¿Cómo entramos? Para ser honesto, con una demostración de atletismo y destreza que aun no entiendo como logramos, pero parece que desde que fui abrazado, me he puesto más en contacto con mi gimnasta interno, jajajajajaja… Fausto y yo saltamos las rejas y entramos sigilosamente por una ventana, lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de guardias que había rondando la bodega, y en el centro de todo, había algo muy parecido a un indigente junto con el hombre que vimos cerca del barrio de "las serpientes" y de un momento a otro, el tipo de aspecto de vagabundo dio una orden y trajeron al sobrino de Emilio, maltrecho y aparentemente abusado, después de eso, el hombre de antes bebió de un extraño liquido blanco y, de un momento a otro, empezó a correr hacia la salida, no teníamos muchas opciones, así que rápida y mentalmente grite a un confundido pero presto Risk un par de instrucciones

-Vuela la maldita reja, vamos a huir lo más rápido posible- Grite mentalmente para que me escuchara-

-Cómo vamos a volar- Empezó a formular la pregunta Risk sin mucha confianza.

-Piensen en algo, ¡ahora!- Fausto corría conmigo mientras le gritábamos al hombre que tenía al niño con el que nos siguiera.

De un momento a otro, un impacto se escuchó fuera, Fausto y yo empujamos la puerta de la bodega con fuerza tal que golpeo contra las paredes de concreto, el hombre que traía con él al niño corría mirándonos mientras le indicábamos apuradamente que nos siguiera, y sin dudarlo, corrió tras nosotros y al ver el automóvil se apresuró a subirse a él, una vez todos entramos atropelladamente en el automóvil, Robin arranco lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegamos al domicilio de Emilio.

-¿Qué carajo paso en esa bodega?- Interrogo Risk algo molesto, su mente demandaba respuestas al igual que su ceño fruncido –No se nos ocurrió otra cosa más que romper la reja con el auto, demasiado ruido como para ser una misión de sigilo- Su indignación era palpable así como su molestia.

-No teníamos mucho tiempo para crear un plan, y traíamos a dos extra, así que, no podemos quejarnos si la misión salió bien- le sonreí rápidamente mientras Robin estacionaba el auto para que una vez que terminara, pudiéramos descender, ya en casa de Emilio, dejamos al niño con este, el cual se desvivió en elogios por el trabajo.

-Muchas gracias- decía mientras abrazaba a su sobrino –No guardaba muchas esperanzas, pero me lo han traído vivo, les daré lo que quieran, lo que sea que me pidan, si está dentro de mis posibilidades lo tienen, es suyo con solo pedirlo- balbuceaba de a poco y comenzaba a quebrar su voz.

Cada quien exigió una recompensa diferente, al llegar al turno del único desconocido del grupo, escupió el líquido en un vaso de vidrio junto con su lengua, acto seguido, escribió una nota que por lo poco que logre ver decía "Recuerda que yo lo recupere", Emilio lo miro directamente, sonrió un poco y respondió.

-Claro Sirius, lo tendré en mente- después de verlo, me miro a mi y pregunto – Dime Ylh, que es lo que quieres por este trabajo- me miro larga y tendidamente mientras yo consideraba mi paga.

Después de considerar mis opciones, y de recordar los contactos y recursos que Emilio tenia, di mi respuesta –De momento, solo recuerda que me debes este favor, no requiero nada más, pero ten en mente que cuando lo necesite, te llamare-

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a su sobrino, nosotros, nos dirigimos al Elisium, ya que el tiempo es inmisericorde con los cainitas y requeríamos un refugio para descansar. Una vez ahí, fuimos detenidos por la asistente del príncipe, lo cual era un poco extraño, ya que a nuestro parecer no habíamos roto ninguna ley.

-Buena noche, mi nombre es Vanessa- Dijo rápidamente mirándonos a todos –Síganme por favor, no les quitare mucho tiempo de su merecido descanso- nos guio rápidamente hacia una estancia y cerró las puertas detrás de nosotros –El príncipe Waller ha seguido su misión de cerca y le ha parecido que son un muy buen equipo, así que le gustaría tenerlos de su lado, ya que, bueno, el principado ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente, así que un equipo como el suyo no estaría nada mal- nos miró nuevamente y sonrió- Yo considero que la oferta es muy conveniente-

No había mucho que pensar, negarse a una alianza con el príncipe hubiese sido muy estúpido, así que aceptamos rápidamente y se nos mostraron nuestros cuartos, antes de eso, Sirius entrego el líquido blanco a Vanessa pidiendo un análisis y explicando a grandes rasgos lo que había averiguado, después de eso, y una vez que Vanessa nos dejó, como vomitado por la tierra apareció "Chiquito" para hacernos la misma oferta por parte de Cody, al parecer lo que decía Vanessa era cierto, el principado tenia algunos problemas y al parecer ya habíamos tratado con ellos. El único que decidió tomar la oferta de un refugio con Cody fue Fausto, yo por mi parte, preferí dirigirme hacia la casa Tremer de Houston y pedir una habitación, no tuve ningún problema en ser acomodado, y como había sido mi promesa, comencé a escribir una carta dirigida a Kayla, una vez terminada, pedí ayuda para enviársela directamente a la catedral y ya enviada, decidí descansar, pensando en que a la noche siguiente podría ponerme en marcha de regreso a ella…

Que equivocado estaba en ese momento…


End file.
